


【普奇神父x你】这位神父请你矜持（后续4）

by jiangheng



Category: JOJO乙女
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 09:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20561714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiangheng/pseuds/jiangheng





	【普奇神父x你】这位神父请你矜持（后续4）

后续4.  
十八世纪，1772年，10月22日。  
这具体是第几个1772年，或是哪个世界的1772年呢？没有人在意这个。

你侧身躲开从身边飞过去的一张报纸，提着有些累赘的浅绿色长裙走进街道和街道之间的小巷子。  
这条巷子属于苏豪区，拥有全伦敦最有名的妓院。像你这样出生于上流社会的女孩儿本不该来这里，但要去你的目的地，就必须从这里经过。

“我请求你别天天往外跑，一天到晚都不在家里，像什么样子?” 在你出门前，你的母亲还这样教训你。

“维克多邀请我打板球。” 你编了个理由忽悠她。维克多是你的朋友，他骑马骑得很好，你曾开玩笑说他以后可以成为一名骑师。  
但他说恐怕他自己是不可能了，也许他的后代可以吧，不过谁知道呢。

“板球?你该多去点舞会参加社交！你这个年纪都可以嫁人了！还去跟乔斯达家的那个孩子打板球?天主保佑，还真没人能管住你这个野孩子了。不许去打板球！” 你的母亲一听到板球这个词立刻怒斥起来。不过你一点也不在意，因为她常常这样歇斯底里，你可不想将来成为一个像她一样的女人。

因此你还是出门了。

你带着一颗并不虔诚的心来到了伦敦最大的教堂，跟着三三两两的人们进了前殿，又穿过过大长廊，提起自己的绿裙子走上了那座花里胡哨的旋转楼梯。几个修士从你身边走过，嘴里议论着新上任的红衣主教。  
大长廊连接着的神父楼的走廊就在眼前，你轻手轻脚地走向深处的房间，豪不夸张地说，教徒们几乎所有的捐赠都嵌进这几堵金碧辉煌的墙里了，这儿亮得随处一照就能看见自己的影子。你刚绕过拐角，走廊另一头就有两个人朝你迎面走过来。

“你想说布莱恩主教是受了贿赂?”

“说得没错，我亲爱的恩里克。”

两人逐渐走近，你急忙闪进旁边的一扇门里。只听两个人的脚步在门外停住了，他们严肃地交谈了一会儿。

“我会注意的，那么再见。”  
被叫做恩里克的那个人草草用道别结束了话题，一会儿后，他推门走了进来。

“你怎么来了?”他锁上门，转身看着站在房间里的你问道。

“来找我的外套，”你把手背在身后，冲他笑了笑，“上次落在这里了。”

“我本来想给你拿过去的，但是没来得及。”他说着走到你面前，抬手覆上了你的脸。

“啊对了，我还来替我父亲带个话，他邀请你周六来和他一起打猎。”你边说边把脸靠在他手上，感受他温暖的手指在你的下颌摩擦。

“可周六我要去乡下的教堂走访。”

“那好吧，改天吧，我会帮你跟他说的，”你点了点头，“刚刚那是谁?”

他顿了一下，随即回答道。“克里斯托弗主教。他想拉拢一些人扳倒刚上任的布莱恩。”

“那你要和他站一边吗？”

“我对这种事没有兴趣，布莱恩主教暂时没有干过什么有违教条的事，我没有理由针对他，”他看着你，手指在你脸上慢慢摩蹭，“你放心，他对你父亲也没有威胁。”

“那对你呢？”你靠在他的手上，打量着他的眼睛。

“我想暂时没有。”他给了一个模糊的答案。

“好吧，”你耸了耸肩，“反正你这么聪明，就算有也会解决的。是吧？普奇神父。”

他似乎是被你逗笑了，于是低头笑了两下。  
“谢谢你的赞美。”  
他说。

你搂上他的脖子在他温热柔软的唇上啄了一下。  
作为回应，他捧着你的后脑勺加深了这个吻。

大约一小时后，你赤身裸体地躺在他的床上，全身上下只剩下两只蓝色红蕾丝边的腿袜。眼尾的泪痕还没有完全消失。

“我觉得你应该小心点斯蒂芬神父，我总觉他很奇怪……他可能已经发觉我老是来找你了。”

你撑着头侧身躺在床上，边说边看着他背对着你穿上了黑色袍子。  
他这幅衣冠楚楚的样子让人很难能想象出他刚才揉着你的胸脯，皱着眉撕咬你的唇，还情迷意乱地管你叫“my love”的样子。

“克里斯托弗主教?”他瞥了你一眼，“谢谢提醒，不过他在我手上的把柄可比一个情人要多太多了。”

说着他插好了自己的罗马领，理了理衣服走向床边。  
你感到柔软的床垫陷下去了一点，他靠在了床头，伸出一只胳膊把你揽进怀里。  
他的衣服蹭到了你的乳尖，有些粗糙的黑色布料磨蹭得你不太舒服，于是你抬起胳膊挡在胸前，手指捂住自己的一只乳尖。

“快下雨了，今晚留下来吧。”

他把目光从你身体上移开。

“好啊，”你往他身上凑了凑，“我也不想回家，我妈太烦了。”

“你应该听你母亲的话，她经常和我抱怨没有人能管得住你。”

“她非要我去舞会社交，跟各种乱七八糟的人说话，还有教会的人……我不喜欢他们，他们都好严肃，我是说除了你。”

你飞快地说。

“我该高兴吗？”  
“这个嘛……我刚认识你的时候也觉得你和教会的人一样挺可怕的，直到我发现你看小黄书。”

你笑着翻了个身趴在床上。  
他挑了下眉尾，表情复杂地看着你，没有纠正那不是小黄书，而是某部艳情文学。

“那后来？”

“……后来?我爱你呀，你知道的。”

你一脸狂热地对他说。

诚然，你对他有种疯狂的依恋和喜爱。他聪明得像蛇，漂亮得像古希腊雕像。  
你喜爱他的外表，他的身体，他的光明和黑暗以及他展露出的复杂的人格。

大约是两年前吧，你第一次见到他。他跟在你父亲身后走进你家的门厅。  
你被母亲从楼上叫下来，刚一下楼梯就看见了他那双黑棕色的眼睛。  
那时你的心脏毫无理由地缩紧了，有个无形的声音在你脑袋里大喊——

爱他，得到他，记住他。

  
周三下午，你顺着大理石走廊走向他的房间，嘴里含着一颗小侍童给的糖果。  
本来今天是应该陪爱丽达婶婶出门打猎的，但你忽然有点想念你的普奇神父，于是你想方设法爽了约跑来了教堂。  
你推门走进房间，刚一进门，你就看见普奇神父坐在红丝绒的椅子上，一手撑着头，似乎是因为太累而坐在椅子上睡着了。  
他做了个噩梦，梦见了漂亮的小镇和温暖的橘色阳光。梦见了自己的妹妹和双胞胎弟弟。很奇怪，他应该没有兄弟姐妹的。他深深皱着眉，梦魇像带着尖刺的荆棘一样刺痛了他的心脏。  
你在他的椅子前半跪下来，看着他痛苦的表情，心里猜测他是做了个噩梦。 

“普奇神父?”你摇了摇他的胳膊，可是他没有醒来。

“普奇神父?……恩里克?”你抬手摸了摸他的脸，轻轻揉搓他鬓角的浅色头发。 他的睫毛颤了一下，缓慢地睁开了眼睛，黑棕色的瞳孔里充满了痛苦。

“你做噩梦了吗？梦到什么了？” 你跪在他身前问道。

“嗯，”他揉了揉太阳穴，胡乱点了下头，“记不得了……”  
尽管已经没有了梦里的记忆，他的表情还是那么痛苦，浅色的双眉拧在一起，看上去很难过。  
你把双手覆上他攥紧的拳，轻轻抚摸着他的手背。

“只是一个梦而已，亲爱的普奇神父，它已经消失了，不会再伤害你了。”  
你学着他平时安慰你的语气笑着对他说。  
他的表情缓和了一点，靠在椅子上深深地呼吸。你伸手抚摸他的侧脸，又搂住他的脖子吻上他的唇瓣，他含住你的下唇，厮磨了一会儿后将舌尖探进了你的口腔。  
忽然他后退了一点，瞪大了眼睛看着你，一股奶油橘子糖霜的味道在他的口腔里蔓延开来。是你往他嘴里渡了一颗糖果，并对他笑了笑。  
他表情复杂地顿了一小会儿，最后鼓起腮帮将糖含在嘴里。

“谢谢……”  
他垂下眼睛，稍有些模糊地说了句。尽管他不怎么喜欢甜食，但他还是咀嚼着这颗糖果，让它慢慢在嘴里融化。伴随着奶油橘子糖的甜味在舌尖化开，他的神情柔和了起来。  
你跪在他面前，看着他把糖果咬碎吞下后舔了舔嘴唇。

“你现在不难过了吧？恩里克?”   
你凑在他腿上问道。

他有些无奈地看着你点了点头。  
这颗糖果带走了他噩梦的最后一点痕迹。正如你所说，无论他梦见了什么，那都只是个梦而已，从他醒来的那一刻就消失殆尽了。

而现在，他不再是罪人了，他的心脏已经不再为任何遗憾而感到痛楚。


End file.
